Un pari frustrant
by Chachou76
Summary: Une soirée entre filles, un pari...


**Une inspiration nocturne, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Quinn fixait le plafond. Étendue sur le lit, cela devait bien faire presque une heure qu'elle le regardait et pendant ce laps de temps, elle avait eu le temps de déceler le moindre défaut présent au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait réussi à occuper son esprit pendant tout ce temps, mais depuis qu'elle avait fini sa tâche, ses pensées revinrent sur la personne à ses côtés. Elle lutta un instant et finit par céder à la tentation. Elle se tourna et distingua dans la semi-obscurité des cheveux bruns. Elle observa un instant le dos de la brune et tendit un bras dans sa direction. La blonde se ravisa cependant au dernier moment et son bras retomba mollement entre les deux corps. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle pouvait tenir. Malgré sa détermination, elle laissa un soupir frustré franchir ses lèvres.

Soupir qui n'échappa à Rachel. Cette dernière était dans le même état que Quinn, en lutte avec elle-même. Bien qu'elle lui tourne le dos, elle sentit son bras se tendre dans sa direction pour finalement se poser sur le matelas. Elle resserra sa prise sur son oreiller qu'elle empoignait avec force depuis un certain temps pour s'empêcher de se retourner et de tout simplement se jeter dans les bras de sa blonde.

Tout ça était complètement idiot. Cette situation était absurde. Et tout ça à cause de Santana.

* * *

_Plus tôt dans la soirée._

_Quinn était allongée dans le canapé, Rachel bien calée entre ses jambes et contre elle. Sur le fauteuil d'à côté, Santana se tenait de travers, les jambes dans le vide, Brittany confortablement installée sur ses genoux. Entre elles, un énorme bol de pop-corn et plusieurs boissons étaient étalés sur une table basse._

_Les quatre filles avaient pris l'habitude de se faire des soirées dans ce genre. Cette fois-ci, elles s'étaient réunies chez les Lopez._

_Devant elles, la télé était allumée et diffusait un vieux film policier. Les filles étaient captivées hormis Santana qui commençait réellement à en avoir marre._

_« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on regarde cette daube ?_

_- Car c'était au tour de Quinn de choisir le film de ce soir, lui murmura Brittany._

_- Eh bien Quinn, la Latina se tourna vers la concernée, permet-moi de te dire que tu as des goûts de mer- »_

_Elle fut coupée par Brittany qui lui asséna une tape sur la tête. Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de répliquer alors que Santana s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. _

_« Mais Britt... Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ce genre de films, on aurait pu regarder autre chose... Ou même _faire_ autre chose... ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux._

_- On avait dit chacune notre tour San. La prochaine fois on regardera un dessin animé ! »_

_Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et Santana craqua devant son air réjouit. Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur le film. Chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas du tout à faire. Elle se contenta de bougonner « De toute façon, tout le monde sait que le tueur c'est le fils du commissaire... »_

_Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Brittany la réprimanda sans grande conviction, Quinn fit un mouvement de tête agacée dans sa direction et tapa avec agacement contre le canapé et pour finir Rachel se redressa complètement et se retourna vers elle. « Eh bien, figure toi que, non, _tout le monde_ ne le savait pas ! Connais-tu ne serait-ce que la notion de suspense ?» Elle s'apprêta visiblement à lui sortir un monologue mais fut coupée par Quinn qui l'attira contre elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la détendit. Santana roula des yeux et se contenta de rire, fière d'elle._

_« Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche ! » Brittany se leva d'un geste habile, échappant ainsi à l'étreinte de Santana qui protesta. Elle se calma quand elle remarqua le clin d'œil que sa blonde lui lança. Une fois qu'elle disparut, Santana se leva et commença à la suivre, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Ce n'est pas possible, soupira Rachel. _

_- Que veux-tu, répondit Quinn, certaines personnes s'apparentent plus à des _lapins. _»_

_Elle insista sur le dernier mot et se tourna vers Santana avec un rictus moqueur. Cette dernière pouffa avant de répondre à la blonde « Laisse-moi rire ! » Un haussement de sourcil de Quinn accueillit sa remarque._

_« Ne fais pas cette tête Q. ! Au fond je sais très bien que tu es comme moi sur ce plan là et que, malgré ses airs de sainte-nitouche, Berry te le rend bien ! » Quinn remua nerveusement sur le canapé tandis que Rachel rougit furieusement. « Je suis même sûre que la moins prude des deux n'est pas celle que l'on croit... » Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Rachel qui rougit encore plus. Elle se leva d'un bond et répliqua d'une voix qu'elle voulait cassante mais qui tremblait horriblement à cause de la gêne « Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne en rien, Satan. »_

_La concernée rit à cette remarque et regarda tour à tour les deux filles en face d'elles. « Je serais prête à parier 20 dollars que vous êtes incapables de passer une nuit sans _le moindre_ contact physique. » Elle regarda avec plaisir la réaction du petit couple. Quinn se mordit la lèvre sous la réflexion et elle pouvait presque voir le cerveau de Rachel réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Elle savait que les deux avaient respectivement trop de fierté et d'orgueil pour refuser ce pari. Ne pas l'accepter reviendrait aussi à admettre qu'elles étaient comme elle et Britt, c'est à dire complètement _accro_ au corps de l'autre. Santana savait qu'elles ne tiendraient jamais une nuit._

_Quinn et Rachel échangèrent un regard et eurent une de leurs conversations silencieuses. Après un bref hochement de tête, c'est d'une même voix qu'elles s'exclamèrent « Pari tenu ! »_

* * *

Et voilà où elles en étaient à cause de ces idioties : dans le même lit, à un mètre l'une de l'autre et, il faut bien l'avouer, complètement frustrées. Les deux filles avaient réellement prévu d'autres plans pour la soirée... Rachel commença à se poser des questions. Elle ne pouvait pas être frustrée à ce point. Elle faisait régulièrement l'amour avec Quinn, donc passer une seule nuit sans se toucher ne devrait pas être si difficile. Et pourtant... Elle repensa aux paroles de Santana à son égard. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle sortait avec la blonde, elle avait découvert une certaine _passion_ dans le plaisir charnel, mais elle n'était pas un animal tout de même... Et puis le sexe avec Quinn était tellement extraordinaire, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien...

Après cette courte réflexion, Rachel se retourna lentement et murmura « Quinn... » La blonde tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et ne put s'empêcher de se morde la lèvre inférieure. Elles se regardèrent un instant, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard puis, sans réelle surprise, craquèrent. D'un même mouvement elles comblèrent la distance qui les séparait pour s'embrasser avec passion.

Un genou de Quinn vint se placer entre les jambes de Rachel qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Cette dernière ouvrit alors les yeux pour observer ceux de Quinn qui s'étaient considérablement assombris. La blonde approcha sa bouche d'une de ses oreilles pour lui murmurer, la voix chargée de désir « J'ai tellement envie de toi... » La brune retint un autre gémissement en entendant ces paroles et colla son front au sien.

« Et Santana ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je m'en fous complètement... Répondit Quinn. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour prendre les choses en mains. Elle se plaça avec agilité à califourchon sur le corps de Quinn qui se donna pour mission d'enlever les vêtements de la brunette. Quand celle-ci fut en sous-vêtements, elle décida que la blonde en portait encore trop. Et c'est comme ça que Quinn se retrouva complètement nue, sous Rachel. Les mains de cette dernière ne tardèrent pas à commencer leur exploration sur la peau blanche exposée tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à embrasser son cou.

Quinn sourit devant tant d'initiatives. Si elle avait développé un côté plus doux, voir sensible auprès de Rachel, la petite diva, avait, elle, développé un côté plus lascif. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se laissa alors aller avec plaisir aux caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait et gémit quand une main s'empara de son sein. Main qui fut remplacer par une langue et qui eut pour effet que Quinn donna un léger coup de bassin contre les hanches de Rachel. La brunette étouffa leurs gémissements en embrassant Quinn et celle-ci commença à se redresser, obligeant Rachel à faire de même. Elle embrassa avec application chaque partie du ventre qui lui faisait face pendant que ses mains remontaient lentement dans le dos la brune avec pour but de dégrafer son soutient-gorge. Les deux avaient commencé à rouler des hanches contre l'autre dans un mouvement régulier, ce qui augmenta leur excitation. Quinn parvint presque à enfin enlever le sous-vêtement de Rachel et...

« J'étais sûre qu'une dominatrice sommeillait en toi Rachel ! »

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et se raidirent complètement et Rachel eut le réflexe de s'allonger complètement sur Quinn pour cacher le corps nu sous elle. Front contre front, les yeux fermés, elles soupirèrent dans un mélange d'agacement et d'exaspération. C'est Quinn qui prit la parole la première.

« _Bordel Santana... On peut savoir ce que tu_ _fous là _?! »

En effet, l'hispanique se tenait fièrement dans l'encadrement de la porte, nullement gênée par la situation, un sourire triomphant illuminant son visage.

« Santana Lopez ne perd jamais un pari. Je tenais juste à vérifier que c'était le cas cette fois aussi, railla-t-elle. J'étais certaine que vous ne tiendriez jamais ! »

Et c'est à ce moment que Rachel fit quelque chose qui surprit les deux autres. Elle se leva lentement, prenant soin de tirer le drap sur Quinn, et avança vers la Latina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Berry ? »

Visiblement, la vision de Rachel en sous-vêtements, le regard noir fixé sur elle, déconcerta un peu Santana. La petite diva arriva à la hauteur de l'autre brune et contre toutes attentes, la poussa fermement par les épaules en dehors de la chambre.

« Bordel Berry ! »

Elle se contenta de fermer la porte au nez de l'hispanique, la verrouilla et s'adossa contre elle tandis que l'autre frappa du poing avec détermination. « Ouvre cette putain de porte ! »

Rachel soupira une nouvelle fois tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour visiblement tenter de se calmer. Puis, avec calme elle retourna vers le lit où Quinn la regardait en se mordant la lèvre. La brune ne parvint pas à déterminer si c'était pour s'empêcher de rire ou par excitation. Les paroles de la blonde répondirent à sa question.

« Je trouve ça tellement sexy. » Et Rachel revint prendre place au-dessus de Quinn pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, les tambourinements contre la porte cessèrent ainsi que les protestations de Santana. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre et fut rompu au bout d'un temps par la voix de la Latina :

« Vous me devez 20 dollars! »

Les deux amantes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces paroles. Et après avoir entendu Santana s'éloigner, elles reprirent ce qu'elles avaient si bien commencé, pour leur plus grand plaisir...

* * *

**Certains s'attendaient peut-être à un lemon, il y aurait pu en avoir un, mais mon esprit trop innocent (ou pas, voir pas du tout :P) ne comptait pas en créer un ce soir ^^ Bonne nuit ! *bâille***


End file.
